homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyle-Tamara Relationship
'''The Kyle-Tamara Relationship '''was a romantic relationship between Kyle Braxton and Tamara Kingsley. They first met at a desert when Kyle kidnapped his brother Casey Braxton as a revenge for killing their father, Danny Braxton. Tamara took an instant hate towards Kyle, when she helped Casey in the desert. When Kyle moved to Summer Bay and Tamara came to the Bay, things gets complicated, especially when Tamara and Casey starts dating. When Kyle and Tamara starts working at Darryl Braxton's restaurant, Angelo's together, Kyle starts to have a crush on her, causing Casey to have hatred towards his brother. But things changed, after Tamara suffers from amnesia after being kidnapped by Adam Sharpe, she couldn't remember her relationship with Casey and Kyle tries to help her remember. However, Tamara falls for Kyle, causing for Kyle's feelings for her to come back to him. The pair became a couple, much concerns for Casey and Brax. Tamara later remembers everything, but chose to stay with Kyle When Casey suffers a spinal injury from a car accident, Kyle realised Tamara still loves Casey and ends the relationship for good. But they remain as good friends, when after Tamara left Summer Bay. Storylines Tamara helps Casey who was kidnapped by Kyle in the desert. When Kyle tries to hurt Casey, Tamara threw a lit up gasoline at Kyle, causing an explosion and Kyle suffering burns. Tamara grabs Kyle's gun and prepares to shoot him, but was stopped by Casey, who tells her to spare Kyle's life, which she did. Kyle and Tamara flees before Brax and Natalie Davison arrive to the scene. Weeks later, Kyle moves to Summer Bay and when Tamara arrive to the Bay, she saw Kyle and tries to attack him. In 2013, Kyle and Tamara starts working at Brax's restaurant, Angelo's, with Kyle as the restaurant's manager and Tamara as a waitress. Brad asked Kyle to tutor Tamara and he agrees to do. When a man came up to Kyle, showing a picture of Tamara on his phone, asking Kyle if he has seen her, and Kyle lies to him that he never did. Kyle warns Tamara, who reveals that the man is her ex, Nelson. When Tamara was force to go with Nelson, Kyle came to her and Casey's rescue, knocking Nelson out with a rolling pin. When they took Nelson to the police, Sergeant Mike Emerson asked one of the boys who gave Nelson a bruise on his head. Kyle confess that he is the one who hit Nelson. Quickly Tamara told Emerson that Kyle was only did it to protect her. One day, while working at Angelo's, Kyle starts to keep looking at Tamara, as she does her job and Kyle realised he's starting to have feelings for Tamara. One night at the restaurant, Kyle accidentally calls Tamara "Tammy", which Tamara's late brother used to call her. They talked and starred at each other for a long time before Tamara leaves. They confront each other the next day and Kyle confess his feelings to Tamara and believe that she likes him that way too. But Tamara denies it, saying that she loves Casey. At Heath Braxton and Bianca Scott's engagement party, which was held at Angelo's, Kyle was surprised when Tamara arrives in one of April Scott's dresses and was fascinated how beautiful she looks. That same night, Casey's mother Cheryl Braxton realise that Kyle has a thing for Tamara and spill the beans out in front of Casey, who angrily punches Kyle, causing a fight. Heath and Tamara stops the fight. That night, Tamara came back to Kyle, at Angelo's, but he told her to leave. Kyle stops Tamara from confronting Alexander Mullens, who raped his girlfriend Rosie Prichard and reporting Sasha Bezmel to the police for assaulting him. Kyle tries to prevent Tamara from being reported by Mullens and decided to deal Mullens alone, but threatening him to go to another school and leave Rosie alone and un-report Sasha. That night, Tamara finds out that Kyle had deal with Mullens and apologise to Kyle, but thank him for stopping her. Kyle invites her to sit with him and have pizza and she accepts. As Tamara leans in to grab a slice, Kyle mistakenly thought she was going to give him a kiss, so he leans in and kiss her, but she pulls away and flees. The next day, they argue and Kyle asked her if she have told Casey about their kiss, but she said that she hasn't. When Tamara was kidnapped with Ricky Sharpe by Ricky's brother, Adam, Kyle join forces with his brothers Brax and Heath to get them back. When Brax went to get Ricky and Tamara, Kyle follows him and together, they ran to find them. After walking for hours, Kyle finds an unconscious and weak Tamara lying in a drain and rushes to her. Kyle carried her all the way back home and tries to give her a drink. Kyle later visits Tamara at the hospital and asked her if she remembers him, but he realise that she doesn't remember him at all and gave her details about him and Casey. When Kyle decided to leave Tamara to get some rest, she begged him to stay with her, and he agrees, not before he was arrested by the police for arm robbery. A week later, Kyle was bailed by Ricky and Tamara is discharged out of the hospital and Kyle offers her a lift home. Kyle shows Tamara her and and Casey's place and all their stuff, but Tamara doesn't remember anything. Tamara breaks down in Kyle's arms, and Kyle helps her sleep before arrives home from prison. However, Tamara tells Casey that she doesn't know him at all, causing heart break for Casey. A week later, Kyle tries to help Tamara remember her time living in Summer Bay and also told her that they met at the desert. Tamara later helps Kyle with stuff from the Diner and takes them back to Leah Patterson-Baker's house, where Kyle also lives, and Tamara felt comfortable and decided stay at Leah's place and Kyle offers her his room, while he'll take the couch. When Kyle prepares his blanket for the couch, Tamara asked him if he and her were an item before and Kyle replies that they never dated. That night, Tamara came to Kyle and told him that she has feelings for him. Kyle tries to reason her, but she stops his words with a kiss and tries to seduce him. After a heated make out, Kyle stops her and tells her that she is suppose to be with Casey and her feelings for him will never come true. Tamara admits to him that what she had with Casey is over, but Kyle tells her that it's not for Casey and rejects her, leaving her upset. The next day, Tamara told Leah everything, who confronts him. That afternoon, Kyle decided to move out and move back with his brothers, but Tamara refuses to let him leave, but he left anyway. Tamara gets uncomfortable with Casey, who kept on getting close to her, especially when he turned up to her place one morning, drunk. Kyle comforts Tamara at the beach, who told him that she has thoughts about leaving the Bay since Casey kept on pushing her. Bianca later told Tamara that Kyle used to be in love with her before she lost her memories and also admits that Kyle is still in love with her, which surprises Tamara, who asked Bianca if she was in love with Kyle back then, but Bianca replies that she did not, because she had eyes for Casey. Tamara confronts Kyle if he used to love her back then and he said yes. Tamara told both Kyle and Casey that she's leaving to return home to her family. That night, while packing her bag, Kyle begs her not to go, Tamara tries to leave, but Kyle grabs her arm and kisses her, leaving them to sleep together. After spending the night together, Kyle felt guilty for betraying Casey, but Tamara felt that her night with Kyle was special. Leah finds out that Kyle and Tamara slept together and reminds her about Casey. Tamara told Leah that she wants Kyle. That same day, Tamara finds out that Kyle told Casey about their night together, causing Casey to crack, and scaring Tamara. Tamara asked Kyle to leave Summer Bay with her, but he kindly declines. He later admits the truth about their first encounter at the desert, and that he kidnapped Casey and tried to kill him, horrifying Tamara, who tells him to leave. The next day, Tamara goes home to find Kyle waiting for her. Tamara admits to him that she isn't the person that fell in love with Casey. Tamara told Kyle that he cares about her and that she wants to be with him. They kiss and start a relationship. Now dating, Tamara finds out that Casey called her parents, Patrick and Joanne to come to the Bay and she refuse to see them. After talking with Kyle, she reunite with her parents. While at brunch with her family, they asked her to come home and she accepts. She says goodbye to Casey and have one last moment Kyle, who tell her that he loves her, which surprises her. While looking at the bay one last time, Tamara changed her mind and decided to stay with Kyle, and her parents accept her choice. Kyle was happy that Tamara chose to stay with him. Gallery Soaps-home-and-away-5784-4.jpg Kyle and Tamara kiss.jpeg Unknown-3.jpeg Unknown-2.jpeg Unknown-1.jpeg tumblr_ms09gmTWI61qiahp5o5_250.gif tumblr_ms09gmTWI61qiahp5o5_250.gif tumblr_mrc7vabwEG1qiahp5o4_250.gif tumblr_mrc7vabwEG1qiahp5o2_250.gif tumblr_mq6bokHlcm1qiianeo1_250.gif soaps-home-and-away-5771-2.jpg soaps-home-and-away-5762-1.jpg Kyle and Tamara 2.jpg Kymara.jpg Kyle kisses Tamara.jpg landscape_soaps-home-and-away-5771-2.jpg Kyle_and_Tamara.jpg Kyle and Tamara I love you.jpeg Kyle and Tamara court.jpeg Tamara and Kyle.jpeg Kiss Kyle and tamara.jpeg Kyle and Tamara 3.jpeg Kyle and Tamara kissing.jpeg Kyle and Tamara 4.jpeg Kyle and Tamara kiss 3.jpeg Kymara 3.jpg hqdefault-1.jpg HA_WK30_EP5771.jpg gallery_soaps-home-and-away-5771-3.jpg gallery_soaps-home-and-away-5707-2.jpg